The Road Block
by Noizmaker21
Summary: It's new school year for Aoba, and who knows what will happen? His childhood friend just moved back, his lab partner is obsessed with jellyfish, and his student support scares almost everyone. Not to mention the brat that Aoba is starting to have feelings for, but the brat doesn't know how to talk to anyone except Aoba. How will they survive the school year? AU, AobaxNoiz
1. Chapter 1 First Day

The **Road Block**

Author's Note:  
Disclaimer: We do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it.

Chapter One

"Aoba, come on! Aoba, get up!" I opened my eyes to see my brother's face looming above me. "Good morning." I said as I shoved Sei off of me. "It's the first day of a new school year! Aren't you at least a little excited?" he asked as I got dressed. I stopped for a minute to think. "Sei, I'm nervous." He looked at me with a small smile and understanding in his eyes as he got up and hugged me. "Aoba, I don't care if you attracted to guys and no one else will either." He pulled away slightly and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "Anyway, it was a little obvious." he told me as he played with my long hair, grinning, making me roll my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Sei said as I grabbed my bag and started down the stairs. "Good morning Granny." Sei and I said at the same time. "Aoba get us all plates and chopsticks. Sei pour us all drinks." Granny commanded. "Yes Granny!" we said in unision. Breakfast was as it always was. After breakfast, we were about to leave when Tae-san stopped us. "You two take care of each other. Aoba, take your medicine if you need it. I told your teachers about it so you shouldn't have any problems." She hugged us both and then we left to go to school.

We went to school and found our lockers with ease. The school had been nice enough to give us lockers next to each other. Sei stood waiting for me but I knew I would be awhile. "You should just go ahead of me, I'm going to need a minute." I told him. "Fine Aoba, but it's too bad we only have homeroom together. We don't even have lunch together." Sei said with a sigh. "Sei, we're twins, we LIVE with each other." I reminded him. "Yeah. Yeah." Sei replied before going to class.

"Hey Aoba!" greeted my old friend Mizuki. "Hi Mizuki. How are you?" I asked, I hadn't seen Mizuki at all during the summer. Actually I hadn't seen any of my friends this summer. "I'm great! This is my last year in this hell hole. And now you are a junior. How are you and why didn't I see you at all this summer?" he asked with a smile on his face. That's just like him, always smiling. "I'm fine. I got a job this summer at the Junk Shop so I was busy." I told him.

"Surely you didn't work all summer." he teased. "I got the weekends off but I spent that time with Sei. And I figured out that...well...um... Let's just say I realized a lot of stuff this summer." I tried but failed to explain my absence this summer. "So you finally came out of the closet?" he asked knowingly. I sighed and asked, "Was it really that obvious?" He laughed. "Yeah. Sorry." Then the bell rang and we said out goodbyes. I walked into the class to see every desk except one in between Sei and my childhood friend Koujaku taken.

I thought about the email he sent saying he was coming back to the Island for his last two years of school. I noticed that they'd chosen to sit near the back on the right side of the classroom next to the windows. "Hey Koujaku, how've you been?" I asked as I settled into the desk between him and Sei. "Hey Aoba, I'm happy to be back. It's good to see you again." he said as the teacher came in. "Good morning and hello everyone. My name is Mr. Rick. Let's do attendance and then let's have each one of you tell us something about yourself." the teacher said before he started to rattle off names.

I glanced over at Koujaku then I noticed something odd. "Koujaku, why aren't you wearing your Kimono?" I asked. He was wearing blackish grey jeans, the shoes he always wears, and a red v-neck t-shirt. "Apparently it's not school appropriate." he told me, frowning as he looked down at his clothes. "But I got to keep my jewelry and hair up." Once the teacher finished, he started going down the rows of desks, having each student stand in front of the class and talk about themselves. It was actually pretty interesting. We were allowed to ask any questions we wanted to ask the studen who was up. One kid in the front asked everyone if they are gay or straight and most people laughed at this.

"Next." the teacher called. Koujaku stood in the front of the classroom with a warm smile that made a lot of the girls in the class smile, blush, and giggle. "Hey, I'm Koujaku. I used to live here with my mom when I was little but we moved off of the Island. I moved back two weeks ago. And when I finish high school, I want to open up my own hair salon." he told the class before explaining more minor details and then sitting down. I listened, trying to figure you what I should say when it was my turn. After a few minutes, it was my turn. I looked around the class room nervously.

"Hi, my name is Aoba Seragaki. I have a twin brother, Sei, who is also in this class." About half the class glanced back at Sei. "I have a dog named Ren. Sei and I were adopted and for and fortunately do not share rooms. And this summer I worked at The Junk Shop. Do you guys have any questions?" I asked. The girl who had been asking everyone if they are gay or not raised her hand. I sighed and pointed at her, letting her know she could talk. "Are you gay?" she asked. I shuffled slightly and looked at Sei. I bit my lip and answered. "Yes." I muttered before I shuffled back to my seat.

I listened to my classmates talk as I tried to hide my face in my hands. Then my brother got up there and made everyone laugh with his jokes, distracting them from me. Then that girl asked him the same question. "Sorry. No, that's just Aoba. I have a girlfriend but I fully support my brother." he answered, flashing a smile in my direction. "Hey Aoba." Koujaku whispered. I looked over at him to see he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with you being...well...you know. And it won't change anything between us."

I stared at Koujaku as a smile spread across my face. "Thank you Koujaku, you really are a good friend." After that, I listened to the rest of my class but I didn't really pay attention until the last guy walked to the front of the room. Everyone was now paying full attention to the last person and waiting for him to speak. Not only was he wearing a collar shirt with a tie, his face was covered in piercings. He just stood there for a minute until the teacher took over. "So what's your name?" the teacher asked. "Noiz." was all the guy said.

"Oh, so you're the student who just moved here from Germany. So why don't you tell us a little about your life over there?" Mr. Rick encouraged, trying to get Noiz to talk. "Boring." was the only answer he got. "Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Rick asked, still trying to get Noiz to talk. Not even that girl raised her hand to ask him THE question. Then I noticed the little cube chains and the little cubes on his hat. I took the chance and raised my hand, making him nod in my direction.

"Do you like...rabbits?" I asked him, risking a glance and seeing a slight hint of surprise on his face. It was gone before anyone else could see it though. "Yes, they are my favorite animal." he answered while staring at me. After that, people started to get brave and started asking him questions. Soon after that, the bell rang, meaning time for second period. I said good bye to Sei and Koujaku since I didn't have any classes with them for the rest of the day. Second period was uneventful but I can't say the same for third.

The teacher was an older lady who told us to get into pairs. I was standing up when a white haired guy ran into me. "Oh, s-sorry Master!" he said as he hurried to help me up. "It's fine. Wait, what did you call me?" I asked. "Master." he answered innocently. I stared at him in confusion. "I think you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Aoba." I told him and he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Master is Master."

I sighed, looked around the room and realized everyone else had partners already. I glanced into his purplish pink eyes. "Would you like to be partners...um...what's your name?" I asked, making him smile. "Yes, I would love to pair up with you, Master. My name is Clear, Master." he told me. The teacher gave each person a piece of blank note book paper and told us to write down information on our partner. Over all, Clear was nice but weird. He talked about how he lived with his grandfather, his favorite animal was the jellyfish, and how he enjoyed singing. Clear was in musical theater and choir just for that reason.

In return, Clear loved hearing about my life. He was most interested in Ren and the fact that I was a twin though. "Master, can we be friends?" Clear asked while looking at me straight in the eyes. "Even after my life story? Sure Clear, we can be friends if you want." After I said that, he captured me in a bear hug. My last class before lunch was computer science. Again, I was the last one to get to class, so once again there was only one seat left.

It was in the corner with only two computers on the same desk, compared to every other desk that had at least five or six. I walked over to the desk and recognized the student already there. It was Noiz. This was going to be interesting."Hey, I don't know if you remember me but I'm in your homeroom. I was wondering if you mind if I sit here. All of the other seats are taken." he looked up at me, then back at the computer he was working on.

"I'll take that as a no then." I muttered as I sat down next to him. "I'm Aoba." I introduced. I was trying to be friendly but failing judging by the look on Noiz's face. "I know." he told me, not even looking up from his computer. "How did you know?" he asked quietly, but I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself. "Know what?" I looked at him, confused. "That I like bunnies, how did you know?" He was looking at me now as if he was to read my mind. "Your clothes have a lot of bunnies on them." he nodded and turned away.

The rest of the class went by quickly but every once in awhile, I'd glance at Noiz. One time I caught Noiz looking back at me. A few minutes before class was over and I decided to try talking to him again. I wanted to be his friend and I could tell Noiz wasn't getting along with the other students. "So, where do you go after this class?" He glanced over at me after my awkward attempt to get him to talk. "Why should I tell you?" I knew this wasn't going to be easy but why does Noiz have to question everything I say?

"Well, I'm going to lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me." I thought he might understand now but I wasn't that lucky. "Are you hitting on me or are you after something else?" he asked bitterly. I stared at him, gaping. He was acting like a little brat! "No, I'm not! I just noticed that the other students weren't talking to you so I just didn't want you to eat along. If you don't want to eat with me, all you have to do is say so. You don't have to act like a brat about it." I snapped.

Noiz didn't say anything for a minute. He just at there with a blank look on his face. But then I noticed the look in his eyes and realized he was thinking. "Fine." was all he said as the bell rang. Noiz stood up and just stayed there. I realized he was waiting on me. "Oh, sorry." I muttered as I grabbed my bag before following Noiz to the lunch room. When we got there, we both got in line for food. There was about ten different choices of lunches you could order.

"What are these." Noiz asked with confusion showing on his face. I remembered how the homeroom teacher said Noiz moved here from Germany, so I offered to help him order his food. He looked up at the meal then back down at me, nodding. After we got our food, Noiz and I sat down at the end of one of the tables. I began to eat as he stared at his food. "What is this?" Noiz asked, pointing at one of the items on his tray.

"Octopus dumplings." I answered as I watched him pick one up with a toothpick. "Salty." he muttered after he ate it, then pointed to another food on his tray. "Noiz, would you like me to name all of the food you have?" I asked. "Yes." he muttered. After naming all of the food on his tray, I decided to ask him some questions. "So Noiz, do you and your family miss Germany at all?" I asked, making him look up from his food. "It's just me." he told me. "What?" I asked as I looked at him in confusion.

"I moved down here on my own. My parents didn't care what I did and I didn't want to be there. I already wrote and spoke Japanese, so I thought it would be the easiest place to live. Though my little brother calls me a lot and talks about how he misses me." he told me. I was frozen for a minute after he said this. "Do you miss him? I mean your little brother." I asked and he looked down at his lap for a minute before answering.

"Sometimes. He was the only one who cared about me. I think he would have followed me if our parents would have let him. In our parents' eyes, he is the perfect son while I'm just a nuisance." he explained and I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. I felt him tense beneath my hand. I guess he wasn't used to being touched. "If it makes you feel any better, my twin and I are adopted." I told him, making him start to relax under my touch as he stared at me for a second.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence but it was awkward like class had been. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly until 7th Period, the last period of the day. It was a student support class where a senior was paired with a junior so they could help us with our classes and in return, they get community service hours for college. The teacher had already paired us up before class so once everyone was there, the teacher started telling us who our partners were.

Of course as life would have it, I was the last name called out to be paired. "Aoba and Mink. Today is just about getting to know each other." the teacher said, ending it on that note, leaving me to find Mink. "Aoba." I turned to see a big guy in a black t-shirt, dark green jeans with holes, combat boots, and dreadlocks that nearly went past his shoulders. "That's me." I told him nervously. "Hello, I'm Mink. Follow me, I already got a table." he told me.

Once we got to the table, I noticed something else about Mink. He wore all kinds of jewelry. "So, tell me about yourself." I was tired of talking about myself so I though he could go first. Mink just looked at me with a blank stare. "Okay, why are you in this class?" I asked. "To get my life back." he told me. What did he mean by that? "I have a bird." he added. That makes two people that I know who have birds. Koujaku has a bird named Beni.

"What's your bird's name?" I asked. I was curious to know what kind of person Mink was and I thought this would give me some insight. "Tori." Bird? His bird's name is Bird? "I have a dog named Ren." I offered a bit of information about myself, trying to get him to open up. The rest of the class was talking about themselves or more, I talked about myself. After school was out, I waiting by my locker for Sei to meet me there.

"Hey Aoba, look who I found." I turned to see my twin with Virus and Trip, some old friends from last year. "Hello Aoba-san." they said in unision. "Hey Virus. Hey Trip. How have you two been?" I smiled at them. I hadn't seen them since last year. "We have been doing good. How about you Aoba-san?" Virus asked, he was always the more talkative one. "I'm good. A little tired though. It's been a long day." I explained with a tired smile.

"We should let you and Sei go home then. Plus Trip and I have work we must attend to." And with that, they left. I know what 'work' they were talking about though. Virus and Trip are in the most powerful gang on the Island. But Sei and I had met them before they'd joined. The minute, we stepped through the door, Ren was there to greet me. I picked Ren up and headed upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and Ren in my lap. We sat like this for a little over an hour as I pet Ren while talking about my day.

Ren had fallen asleep so I decided to listen to my favorite band, Goatbed, and got on my laptop. I logged into a game I had been playing for awhile. The game was called Rhyme, it's one of those games where you can make your own kingdom or live in someone else's. Rhyme is one of those games where you can be a knight in shining armor or a petty thief or anything in between but one thing was for sure, you had to fight no matter what class.

It wasn't like normal fighting, it was fighting using powers. It's kind of childish but it's pretty fun. The mount I was on was pulled into a fight with a person calling themself 'Ruff Rabbit.' Their little characters were a bunch of white rabbits with punching gloves along with one rabbit with a microphone. That was another thing about this game, you didn't have to be a person. I was a human that had animalistic qualities named Sly Blue.

The fight was harder than they normally were. I almost lost but at the very end, I somehow pulled through and won. WHen the fight was over, I was back in the castle...but I wasn't along. The little rabbit with the microphone was with me. This was the first time someone after a fight followed me back to my castle. "Uh...hello. Can I help you?" I asked, thinking of a way the rabbit could have followed me back.

"Join my Rhyme team." the rabbit said in a high pitched voice. "Rhyme has teams?" That was new news to me. "Yes, join my team." it repeated. "No, sorry. I play Rhyme for fun." I told it. "Then fight me again." it said. I could tell this person wasn't going to give up. "Dinner's ready!" I heard Granny call from downstairs. "Sorry, but no. Dinner's ready here. I have to go." I logged off and headed downstairs.

Soon after we started to eat, Granny started to ask us questions about our first day of school. "Did you like your teachers? Who is in your classes? Did you meet any new people?" Sei began to talk about his day so she'd quit asking. It turns out that most of Sei and my friends were in his classes including Koujaku. Trip and Virus were his student support and even his girlfriend was in one of his classes.

"So Aoba, how about you?" Granny asked and Sei focused on me curiously. "Well in science, I made a new friend and he is also my lab partner." I told Granny. "And?" Sei questioned. I hadn't told him about my day either. "And my student support is interesting." I added. "Aoba, stop being so secretive." Granny scolded me. I sighed in defeat. "Remember Noiz in our homeroom?" I asked Sei and he nodded.

"Yeah, well he's in my computer science class and we sat I ate lunch with him and we talked. That's it. That's what happened today, okay?" I glared at the two of them after I told them. "Soo..." Sei said, grinning at me. "You like him, don't you, brother?" he said slyly. "I do not! May I be excused?!" I asked, flustered as I tried to hid the blush spreading across my face. "Yes, you may." Granny told me. I ran up the stairs as soon as I heard that.

Once safe in my room, I thought I could hear Granny scolding Sei downstairs. After I had calmed down a bit, I decided to go to sleep. I changed into my PJs and got into bed with Ren. He curled up against my side as I drifted off into a deep sleep. Once I was asleep, I started to have a dream.

_I was in a bed and soon realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. Someone else moved in the bed. I turned over to look at them. Normally I would have been afraid but I felt happy with them for some reason. "Morning..." they said contently as they smiled and pulled me into a hug. They weren't wearing any clothes either so I knew that whoever I was in bed with was a guy. I smiled back and snuggled into his chest._  
_ I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, getting out of the bed. "It's my day off so we can do whatever you want." he said as he began getting dressed in expensive looking clothes. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my head. "If you don't get out o f bed, I'm coming in after you." he said as he pulled the blanket off my head._  
_I frowned at him. "Fine and we should go to that amusement park that just opened." I got up and started getting dressed. "That's fine...and Aoba?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Hm?" I wondered. "I love you." he muttered into my neck. "I love you too, Noiz." I mumbled back._


	2. Chapter 2

Road Block

Author's Note: Hi! I meant to an author's note last week, but this is my first fanfifc and time using this wed-site (plus I can be pretty stupid sometimes). I just wanted to say thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing. Hell thank you for reading it! This story will be 6 or more chapters, I'm not done writing it so I'm not sure. That's pretty much it, so I hope you like the story. Oh, and feel free to ask any questions you may have and I will try to answer. (and yes I know favoriting is not a word)  
Disclaimer: We do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it.

Chapter two

I woke up in an instant, panting. I glanced at the clock, it was seventeen minutes before I had to be up. Well there wasn't any point in going back to sleep. I got dressed for the day and headed downstairs. "Aoba, you're up early." Granny was already up and working on breakfast. "Yeah, I had a weird dream." I said as I started helping her by setting the table and getting drinks for everyone. "Was it a nightmare?" she asked in a serious tone. "No, nothing like that. It's more like I wasn't expecting it." After I said that, I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking through what I had just said. Soon afterwards, Sei came down the stairs and we all ate breakfast.

Soon, weeks had gone by in the same routine as the first day. Sei and I would eat breakfast then go to school together. Once we were at school, I'd hang out by my locker a bit longer than Sei to talk to Mizuki. In first period, I would sit with Koujaku and Sei. Then in second, Clear was my lab partner and we'd talk about some pretty interesting things during class. Like how Clear was excited about a play coming up that he'd get to be in. Then there would be Computer Science class where I sat next to Noiz. He didn't really talk much in class but at lunch, I could somehow manage to get him to have a conversation with me.

The last class of the day was with Mink, and he surprisingly helped me with my classes. After school was done, my brother and I would spend some time with Virus and Trip before heading home. Once home I would play or just cuddle with Ren. Once Ren was satisfied, I would get on Rhyme for awhile before heading downstairs for dinner. On Rhyme, the rabbit was still asking me if I'd join it's team or if I'd give it a rematch. It would change day to day but I didn't mind all that much.

When I'd go to sleep, I'd still get those weird dreams. I didn't dream every night but I still think it's weird to dream about a guy I just met. Despite that, spending time with Noiz was my favorite part of the day. There was something about him that made me want to learn more about him. On the first weekend of the school year, Haga-san called and asked if I could work on the weekends. He had found someone to work during the week but not the weekends. I said yes since I could use a little money and it was also because I felt like I owed was a really good boss and I really had enjoyed working for him. Though working had one small drawback. Kio, Nao, and Mio still felt the need to come in the shop and cause mayhem.  
One morning, Sei had gotten up late and told me to go to school without him so I wouldn't be late as well. I quickly got my things from my locker and apologized to Mizuki for not being able to talk and telling him I had to get to class to save Sei a seat in class.

Unfortunately, when I got to the class, Koujaku was already there with all of the seats next to him taken by girls he was hitting on. "Koujaku, you couldn't save Sei and I seats?" I questioned, staring at him and letting anger into my tone. "Aoba, how could I say no to these lovely ladies?" he said, just trying to get a giggle from all of the girls. I sighed and looked around the room. There were some empty seats together but they were by people I either didn't know or didn't like.

I saw Noiz in the back and he was looking at me. He jerked his head to the left. There were two empty desks next to Noiz. Did he save those seats just for my brother and I? I sat next to him and put my bag in the other empty seat to save it for Sei. "Thanks Noiz." I said, giving him a small smile before Sei walked in. He noticed us in the back and took the seat I'd saved for him. "Why are we in the back? Oh...hi...It's Noiz right?" my brother asked as he got settled.

"Yes, and you must be Sei." Noiz said quietly, directing his gaze towards me. Sei noticed this and started glancing between Noiz and I, smiling. "You should come over this weekend." Sei suddenly said. I glanced over at him. That was random even for Sei. "Doesn't Aoba work on the weekends?" Noiz asked, frowning. "Yes, I do." "You can take the day off." he said as he gave me an odd look.

I sighed and directed my attention to Noiz. "You can come over if you want, but you don't have to. If you do please call me first, so I can tell my boss." I told him and he looked at me with his usual blank face. I could tell he was thinking about it. "I don't have your phone number." "Here, give me your phone and I'll put it in. You can do the same to mine." I told him as I took his phone and handed him mine. "He's glaring me." Noiz muttered, looking across the room. We traded phones back and I looked in the direction Noiz had been looking.

What I saw was surprising. Koujaku was ignoring the girls around him and was glaring daggers at Noiz. Noiz looked at Koujaku one last time before focusing on me again. "What's his problem?" Noiz questioned. I didn't know he was actually asking me or if he was just thinking out loud. "I'm not sure." I answered just before the bell rang. "Bye Sei. Bye Noiz, I'll see you in fourth period." I said as I gathered my stuff and walked out of the class.

The rest of the school-day went by like it always did. However, while I was waiting by my locker for Sei so we could walk home together, Koujaku showed up. "Aoba, we need to talk." Koujaku said as he walked up to me with a concerned expression. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" "You should stop talking to Noiz." he said flatly. I stared at him, shocked he'd say that. I already knew Koukaku didn't like Noiz from the incident in home room but for him to tell me to stop talking to Noiz... "Why?" Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"He is in my sixth period class and he doesn't talk unless the teacher asks him a question." Koujaku started. I had no idea of where this was going. "Well about a week ago, the teacher put us in groups and he was in mine. He just sat there while we tried to work out the problem. Then I asked him to help and he just said he was done! No one likes a cocky, useless, piece of shit like him." Koujaku spat. I couldn't believe Koujaku was saying this about Noiz!

"First off, I know Noiz can be a brat sometimes. Second, I think I know Noiz better than you." I defended. "Aoba, I'm just thinking about you. Do even really know him?" Koujaku asked. "Yes Koujaku, I do. He's in my fourth period and I sit right next to him. I also eat lunch with just him every single day." I told Koujaku, angered by his attitude. Koujaku stared at me, surprised. He must not have expected me to have spent so much time with Noiz.

"Thank you for thinking about me and being concerned. You always looked after me when we were kids, but I can look after myself now." I told him. He stood there with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Aoba. I just don't want you to get hurt." he muttered and I smiled softly. "I know and I promise to tell you when the bad guys need a beating. You are still my hero, you know." I told him, leaving both of us smiling at each other. Koujaku and I said our goodbyes before Sei came and got me and we went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Road Block

Author's Note: Hi again! I meant to say this last week, but I didn't because I'm me. So I am going to try to update every Monday! I say try because school is starting next and I'm not sure how it's going to be (I'm a freshman!). Thanks for following and favoriting, love you guys! Oh and the chapters are going to be irregular in length, sorry this one is so short. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: We do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it. Sadly :-(

Chapter three

Koujaku's POV

I sat in my desk in sixth period waiting. After what happened yesterday with Aoba, I decided I was going to talk to Noiz. I couldn't tell him to stop talking to Aoba, because that would make Aoba ma and I couldn't afford to let that happen. I had realized my feelings for Aoba a long time ago and I realized had no hope of him returning my feelings. But then I found out Aoba was gay and I had hope, but then he came...

I knew Aoba had feelings for him. I'd never seen Aoba look at someone the way he looked at Noiz. I couldn't tell if Noiz liked Aoba though so I was going to talk to him. Noiz entered the classroom, and sat down in his seat so I got up and went to talk to Noiz.

Noiz's POV

I had just sat down, when the guy who was in love with Aoba came over to me. I knew Aoba didn't know that though and never said anything. Aoba is good at figuring out people feeling unless they are about himself. "Hey, Noiz."

He was trying to be nice to me. I could tell because of how many had tried before him. I didn't bother to say hello, I knew he hated me. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He waited for a response, but I still didn't answer him. "It's about Aoba." That got my attention.

Aoba went against everything I knew about the world. In other words, he confused me. That's why I love him. "What about Aoba?" I asked. "I know I can't tell you to stay away from Aoba, but I can tell you if you hurt Aoba I will beat you. I will beat you so hard that you won't remember who Aoba is." After he said that he walked away, leaving me to think about his words.

Aoba's POV

The rest of the week went by quickly, and soon I was at work on Saturday. I was on the phone when the I heard the door open. Hage-san was out helping a costumer with a custom car part, so it was just me at the shop today. I had just hung up the phone to ask if they needed help when they spoke first. "Hey." I looked up and saw Noiz.

"Noiz! I told you to call if you wanted to hang out on a weekend." I said a little louder than I meant to. "I did, you didn't answer." I pulled my phone out and the screen was flashing with a missed call. "Oh, sorry. If you want we can hang out next weekend." I said with a small smile. "Okay." he muttered.

He looked around the shop a little before moving and I watched him with amusement. I was resting my head in my hands with my elbows on the desk when Noiz suddenly walked up to me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a short sweet kiss but I could feel how his lips felt soft and warm against mine. It was over just as it began when he took a step back. "Bye."

After Noiz said that he left the shop. I was frozen for a minute then my mind went into over-drive. NOIZ JUST KISSED ME! Okay, okay settle down and think about this. But I knew why I was freaking out. Because I had enjoyed it. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Noiz kissing me. I worked the rest of day, lost in thought and only half there.

When I got home, I wasn't different than I was at the shop. It was so bad my brother pulled me into his room. I didn't go into his room all that much since his room was full of brightly colored toys. "What's going on with you today Aoba? You keep spacing out." Sei said as he looked at me with concern, but I just smiled at him.

"I missed a call from Noiz." I said as I was still smiling but Sei just look confused. "And that's a good thing?" he wondered "Yes, because he came to the shop." I told him. "Oh, so Aoba got a work visit? I get how that makes you happy but that's not all is it?" He looked at me curiously, trying to get me to tell him. "He kissed me." I whispered as if saying it out loud would make it like it never happened.

Sei sat there with wide eyes for a second, then started to hummer me with questions. "How long was it? What kind of kiss was it? Are you guys dating now? Did you like it? Is Noiz a good kisser? What did he say after?" I couldn't help but laugh at his questions. "It was just a short little kiss, like a first kiss. No, we aren't dating now as far as I know. Yes, I really really liked it. The kiss was too short to tell if Noiz is a good kisser, and he only said bye."

Sei thought about what I said, then he frowned at me. "What did you do when he said bye?" he asked. "He left right after that." I told him and Sei stared at me, then he lost his head. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM WALK AWAY?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST LOST A BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" With that Sei shuffled me out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Road Block

Author's Note: Hey! So today was my first day of school, which is why I didn't get to type as much as I wanted to. So this on the shorter side... And the American names in this chapter are there because I couldn't think of any Japanese names. So yeah, I had an okay first day of school. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading! And the next chapter will be more exciting promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it. Sadly :-(

Chapter Four

The rest of the weekend flew by in the blink of an eye. Back at school Noiz acted like nothing happened, sadly. In the middle Koujaku asked if he could come over for dinner; saying there is nothing like a home cooked meal. Sei and I said yes. Knowing how much Koujaku loved Granny's cooking, and Granny would like to see Koujaku. He walked home with Sei and I from school, then after dinner Koujaku and I hung out. We went up to my room and out on to my balcony.

"How has school been going?" I stared at Koujaku for a minute. "School, that's what you want to talk about Koujaku?" "I suppose not." Koujaku pulled out a cigaret and lighter out of his pocket. He began to smoke; I frowned at him. "When did you become a smoker?" He glanced at me then back down at the cigaret. "We all start to learn things about ourself's when we grow up. You should know that better then anyone." Koujaku smiled at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah...Koujaku about the other day, I'm." Koujaku put up his hand cuting me off.

"Aoba, you shouldn't have to tell me you're sorry. I'm at fault for the other day, so I am sorry. It really is not my business who you are friends with." I smiled out of pure happiness. "Thank you Koujaku, but I do understand your concern. Noiz isn't exactly , but he really is a nice guy." Koujaku stared at me, before carefully asking me a question. "Aoba do you like Noiz? I mean like more than a friend." I looked down at my clasped hands as I felt blush speared across my face. "yeah, I really like him."

I glanced over at Koujaku and that I saw pain in his eyes. "Well I hope you find happiness Aoba." The rest ofthe night we talked about our childhood, people in our class, and things going on in our lives. The rest of the week past quickly and soon it was the last day before the weekend. I was in first period, and the teacher was talking about a project that every Junior had to do.

"You will be given a collage to find information on, which the requirements are on this sheet. It will be on my desk, so please get it after class. You will be in partners of my choosing." looked around the room with the a pointed look after the partner thing. Most of the class looked unhappy about the news.

"Don't complain to me. A lot of the other teachers are make their kids work alone." started to call off names; mine was in the middle of the list. "Aoba and Noiz." The teacher finished calling out all the names, and told us the project was due when we got back from the weekend. So we better figure out who's house we were working at.

Koujaku had been paired up with a girl named Lucy. She wasn't nice to anyone expect her brother Jack, who was Sei's partner. Jack was quite and nice to everyone. Sei and Jack had been friends for awhile, and were both happy abotu the partnership.

Noiz came up to me and stood in front of my desk. "If you need to work this weekend I can do it on my own." I was surprised and unsurprised by the offer at the same time. "No, it's fine. I can get the weekend off. Anyway I would feel bad if I let you do all the work."

Noiz had a blank face, but I knew he was thinking. "Come to my apartment tomorrow to work." He wrote down his address for me. The bell rang, and Noiz went speeding out the door. I will have to talk to him later about when he wants me to come over and if i need to bring anything. With that last thought I left for second period.

I was up bright and early Saturday at 9:00 to shower. For some reason Noiz wanted me at his house at ten in the morning. So my Granny decided to make donuts for me to bring over to Noiz's. I walked to Noiz's building, which was a high-class apartment building. It head eight floors, and according to the address Noiz lives on the top floor. I took the elevator up. When I got to the top floor I realized the was only one room. In other words Noiz had the penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Block**

Author's Note:Hey! So I found out in the english language every time someone different talks you are to supposed start a new paragraph, that is why everything is spaced out. But I'm to lazy to go back and fix the other chapters. :-P So I had a good first week of school. How about you guys? Or many you haven't started school? So I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading! XD And I'm letting you know now this chapter is why this story is rated T.

Disclaimer: We do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it. Sadly :-(

Chapter Five

I knocked on the door and waited and soon enough, Noiz opened the door. He was dressed like he always was but his hair was wet like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yo." was Noiz's small greeting as he let me in.

"Since we agreed to meet so early, my Granny made us donuts." I said as I handed the bag to him.

"Cool" Noiz muttered as he took them into the large kitchen and set them on the island in the middle. I looked around the rest of the apartment to see it had an open floor and a lot of windows.

There were two leather couches and a flat screen TV on one side of the room and on the other side, there were over four computers on a large desk with a few other things I didn't recognized. There were four doors along the walls, three closed and one open and the open one lead to a half bath bathroom.

That's when I noticed the giant cage right next to one of closed doors. It was the size of a twin bed and had a little sign on it. The sign said "Pseudo-rabbit." I walked up to it and saw a little white rabbit asleep in the corner. I should have guessed he would have a bunny.

We got started shortly after I came in and were done within half an hour. I understand now why Noiz has so many computers. He found all the information before I was done with the third sentence. While I was still writing Noiz got up and brought the donuts over to where we were working.

"Sweet," he said after eating one. I rolled my eyes at Noiz with a smile at my face.

"Of course they are sweet, they're donuts." I shot back. Once the donuts were gone and I was done writing, I went to look in the bunny cage.

"Would you like to hold her?" Noiz asked as he walked up behind me. I would be lying if I said I expected him to let me hold the rabbit.

"Sure, and why is her name Psuedo-rabbit?" He opened the cage and the bunny hopped into his hands.

"It's the name she came with." he answered as he gently picked her up out of the cage and put her in my hands. Noiz moved my hands so I could hold her and pet her at the same time. He began to pet her while she was sitting in my arms and his hand brushed against my arm. With that small touch, the memory of us kissing flashed in my mind and I could feel the blush spreading across my face.

"You're blushing." he stated and I felt my face grow warmer.

"I know...Noiz why did you kiss me?" Noiz glanced up at me and took the bunny from me, gently putting her in her cage. After she was back in her cage Noiz turned and to face me. Noiz closed the gap between us with in second. Before I knew what was happening I felt Noiz's soft lips against mine and his strong arms around my waist.

He held me like the held his bunny, gently like he was afraid of scaring me. I kissed him back with a passion as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pushed one of my hands into his hair as I pulled him closer. I felt his tongue run across my lips. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in.

Noiz explored my mouth, but still letting me into his mouth. He began running his tongue over my teeth. I felt something clacking over my teeth and after running my tongue along his, I realized Noiz had a tongue piercing. When he pulled away we were both panting.

"Does that answer your question?" Noiz asked, smirking at me. I nodded, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Are we like...Can I think of you as my...um...Are we dating now?" While I was saying this my whole face was turning red. Noiz just stared at me, then a little smile appeared on his face.

"Yes," he said this right before pulling me into another kiss. I spent the rest of the day at Noiz's. We ate lunch and watched some movies. Okay it was more like we were making out and there just happened to be movies playing. At 8:00 pm I decided to go home.

"Noiz I have to go home." I mumbled. Noiz was lying on his back with me lying on top of him, straddling him. His arms were around me with his chin on top of my head.

"It's dark outside. Do you want me to walk you home?" His question made me smile. I pushed myself up and stood before responding.

"No, I will be fine, but thank you." Noiz stood up and walked me to the door.

"Goodnight Noiz, see you on Monday." I told him as we stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight Aoba." We hugged and I lightly kissed him on the lips. I got home around nine, and tried to be silent as I walked in the house. I was late. That didn't work out so while. As soon as I walked in the door, Granny was yelling at me.

"AOBA, GET IN HERE NOW!" I sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen. Sei and Granny were sitting at the table. There was still one plate at the table with food on it from dinner.

"Sit," Granny ordered.

"Where were you Aoba?" She was staring at me and Sei was glancing back and forth between us.

"I was at Noiz's apartment." Granny raised an eyebrow at me.

"It took you that long to do the project?" Sei was grinning at me as he asked the question with a smug look on his face.

"Well no, we were...hanging out? I'm sorry I forgot to call you to tell you I was staying longer." I knew my face was turning red as I spoke. Granny's eyes softened as she looked at and her voice was softer.

"Well call next time. Have you eaten dinner yet?" I shook my head no after she asked.

"Eat and make sure that this doesn't happen again." With that she left and I started to eat dinner while Sei just sat there smiling at me.

"So Aoba what exactly were you and Noiz doing?" he asked making me I choke on my food.

"What do you mean Sei?" He poked my neck while grinning at me like the cheshire cat.

"You have a hicky on your neck." he told me with that smug look on his face.

"WHAT?!" My hand shot up to my neck were Sei was poking and I felt the slight raise in skin.

"Congrats on the boyfriend Aoba." Sei said got up and skipped happily out of the kitchen.

"For the straight one he acts more gay than I do," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Sei shouted at me


	6. Chapter 6

Road Block

Author's Note: I'M SORRY! I am horrible author, and I wouldn't tell you the all the details but I blame band! Please feel free to tell me I suck and next time pm me or something telling me to get off my lazy butt. So I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading!

Disclaimer: We do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it. Sadly :-(

Chapter Six

Monday came quickly and things were normal until homeroom. I told Sei I was going to site with Noiz today, but when I walked into class and saw what was happening was not what I had in mind. There was an empty desk between Sei and Koujaku like always, but Noiz was sitting right behind that desk.

Koujaku was telling Noiz to move. Noiz was ignoring him. While Sei was trying to calm down Koujaku. I wanted walk back out of the room right there and then. Noiz was the first to notice me. "Yo Aoba," he also greeted me with a small smile.

At Noiz's words Koujaku and Sei stop talking. "Hey Noiz." I sat down looking at Koujaku and Sei. "What's going on?" I could tell Koujaku was wasn't going to tell me. Sei looked like he was trying to think of away to say it.

Noiz was the first to answer me, which wasn't surprising to me. "He was telling me to leave?"

I looked at Koujaku and then back at Noiz. "Why?" I frowned at the two of them while trying to think. I know Koujaku does not like Noiz, but still...

"I don't like him, and I don't see what was wrong with how we were sitting! Anyway you eat lunch with him. So why does Noiz have to sit here?!"

"Actual Koujaku I need to tell you something. Noiz and I are da..."

"Good morning class." I looked up to see the teacher in the front of the room. "Let's get started." I didn't have time the rest class to tell Koujaku I was dating Noiz.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Everything was okay till lunch. The principal had made an announcement that another lunch had been moved with Noiz's and mine. Still I was surprised when Clear showed up at the lunch table. Noiz and I were eating with me leaning on him when I heard Clear. "Master!"

I looked up to see a guy wearing a gas mask and lab coat. "Clear?"

I could help but sound confused. "Yes Master."

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked still staring at him.

"I just got out of dress rehearsals for the play I'm in." Clear took off the gas mask final and sat down. Noiz and Clear were staring at each other.

"Noiz this is my lab partner Clear. Clear this is my boyfriend Noiz."

Clear smiled at Noiz warmly. "Hello Noiz-san, it is nice to meet someone important to you like jelly fish?"

Noiz was still staring at Clear, so I give him a slight nudge. "...Hey...Jelly fish are fine, but I like rabbits more."

Right then another unexpected person showed up. Mink walked up and sat down, then began to eat like this happened everyday. I glanced at Clear who was sitting next to him and saw that he was blushing.

"Who are you?" Noiz asked as he rapped his arm around my waist protectively. I wasn't sure what I was more surprised about, Clear blushing or Noiz acting protectively. I glanced at Mink, then I understood Noiz reaction. Mink didn't look like mister sunshine and rainbows.

"Oh, this is my student support, Mink. Mink the guy you are sitting next to is.."

"I know Clear." Mink interrupted me and nodded his head a Clear. "And by guessing by your reaction to me your Aoba's boyfriend or something." I nodded conferring Mink's guess.

Sei, Mizuki, and Sei's girlfriend showed up soon after that. They allsat down, and I did even more introductions. Once everyone was settled Mizuki started to talk.

"I'm happy for you Aoba, you finally found a boyfriend!"

Sei agreed with Mizuki, "yeah. I think its great too."

"So tell us about yourself Noiz." Sei's girlfriend said looking at Noiz with curiosity.

Noiz glanced at down at me. I know he didn't know what to talk about. "You could tell them how you got in this grade."I tired to help him out to the best I could.

"What do you mean how Noiz-san got into this grade?" Clear asked confused, so Noiz explained.

"I skipped a grade. I didn't go through freshman year of high school."

Sei was the first to respond. "So Aoba is a cougar?"

Then Mink joined the conversion. "Cougars are older women who date younger men. Aoba is not a woman."

"I believe Aoba is a cradler-robber," Mizuki added.

"It's only a year difference between Aoba and I." Noiz said looking a little irritated. I smiled at him, he is cute when he pouts.

"But really Aoba," Mizuki began. "Noiz is not the type of guy I thought you would date, no a fence Noiz."

"You're dating him?" I turned around to see Koujaku. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you this morning, but the teacher came in." Koujaku looked at Noiz for a minute, then back at me.

"When did you two start dating?"

"This Saturday," I answered still not sure what Koujaku was thinking.

Kojaku asked his final question. "Are you happy Aoba?"

"Yes, I'm happier than I have been in a while." He nodded, then walked up to me.

"Move over, there is no room on the other side of the table." I smiled at him. I moved closer to Noiz. So thats how we ate lunch with Sei, Clear, Mink, and Sei's girlfriend on one side of the table and Mizuki, Noiz, Koujaku, and I on the other.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Break!

Road Block

Author's Note:God damn I'm a horrible author. I haven't updated in like a month or more, and it's because of school. But what ever... So in this chapter I had planned to write about dinner to, but I decide to put it in the epilogue. Which the epilogue is the whole reason I am writing this, and it's based off a picture. But never mind that, and enjoy this chapter. So I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters associated with it. Sadly :-(

Chapter Seven

Weeks went by and soon it was the last day before winter break, and I had an order to fulfill. It was the last half of lunch and it had been back to Noiz and I only at lunch for awhile. "Noiz, my Granny would like for you to come over one night for dinner during winter."

He thought about it for a minute. "Sure, I not doing anything during the break anyway."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I stared at the box wrapped up in green paper with a black ribbon, my present for Noiz. I was nervous to see if he would like it. Then the door bell rang, I ran t answer. Noiz came in with a small present in his hands and a small grin on his face. Then his eyes flicked up to the top of my head and he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hat?" I grimaced at the thought of the Santa hat I was forced to wear.  
"I made him wear it." Sei said as he walked in wearing an elf hat on his head. "And I have one for you too." With that Sei put reindeer antlers on Noiz's head. "Aoba show Noiz where to put his present. Also Granny says dinner is ready." After that Sei final went back into the kitchen.

I showed Noiz to the Christmas tree, which was in the living room. He stared at the tree then looked over at me. "Why is there only one gift under the tree?"

"While when Sei and I were little one time we tired to sneak a peek at our presents. Granny catch us, so gifts are only allowed out the day they are getting opened." My story brought back thoughts of my childhood, which made me smile.

"Who is it for?" I stared at Noiz, then broke out laughing.

"It's for you, Noiz." I smiled at him. Noiz leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then we head for the kitchen.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

We headed up to my room after dinner. When we got into my room Noiz looked around before sitting on my bed and leaning his back against the wall. I joined him on the bed and he placed his gift in my lap. I opened it to find the new Goatbed album.

"How did you get this?! It's not suppose to be in stores for another month!" I ask him, or more like I shouted at him.

"Do you like it?" Noiz asked calmly with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I gave Noiz a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

I set the album down on the table and grabbed my gift for Noiz. He opened it slowly, like he was afraid to break it. Once it was opened Noiz sat there staring at it. It was a picture of Noiz and I hugging with me kissing his nose and him smiling at me. Noiz brushed his finger over it, then he looked at me.

He set the picture down, then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved my hands in his hair. Noiz started to kiss and lick at my neck and jaw. One of Noiz's hand had found it's way under my shirt and was rubbing up and down my side, while the other was groping my ass. His lips finally found mine. I licked at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and we stared to explore each other's mouths. I had just started to suck on Noiz's tongue.

Then there was a loud bang at the door."AOBA, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Granny shouted while hitting the door.

I fell off the bed and cut my lip on Noiz's snake bites. "Ow." I muttered and reached my hand up and pressed it to mine mouth. I pulled my hand back and saw blood. Noiz got a tissue and pressed to my lip.

Then Sei came in soon after. "Granny told me to come hang out with you guys." Noiz left an hour after this.


End file.
